Stories
by Rachel Noelle
Summary: No one, including Hitsugaya and Rangiku, let alone Isshin, hoped for this day to come. But, come it did. Now they have to deal with what happens next. And, is this really the best way to tell Ichigo?
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**__ I promise this one has a happy, although perhaps twisted-ly so, ending. No more ONOL, probably ever. I cried too much over that one, not to mention what you guys went through. There's still an epilogue planned for that one, too. _

_Anyhow, after this chapter, I'm moving this story exclusively to the new HitsuMatsu fansite. Please come and join us! Come read the fics! And help us make some kick-ass Role Plays. Come check us out. It's relatively painless, and rather easy to do. We're On Cloud Ten, at www(dot)OnCloudTen(dot)org. You know the drill with the address. _

_Oh, and to make it more… clear, the Drama is the 'news' that Ichigo gets. The Humour is his reaction, and the story of why his news came to be. That said, the Drama will get much more emphasis. Though I'm going to try as hard as I can to work the humour in well. _

_The rest of my current fics won't become exclusive, and after this is finished, I might move what's left over here, but they will get updated at the fansite first. 8-)_

_Thanks for reading!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Rangiku sighed and slid down the door she stood leaned against. "I'm so tired of this, Taicho…" she whimpered.

Toshiro looked up from his work. "Tired of what?" he asked, quirking a brow.

"Having to hide from Ichigo. I mean, it's obvious you and I are together, and Rukia and Orihime both are madly in love with him, but he refuses to choose because he's afraid of hurting one of them, so he's been chasing me. You should do something about this, you know," Rangiku stated demandingly.

Toshiro cracked a hint of a smile. "I should?" he asked.

"Yes, you should. After all, I'm _your_ girlfriend," Rangiku replied haughtily.

As soon as Toshiro opened his mouth for a response they sensed Ichigo's reiatsu approaching. Toshiro waited a moment before making up his mind. "Well, Rangiku, I think it's time we talked with Kurosaki…"

Rangiku's eyes went wide in shock. "Are you sure? I mean, what about Isshin? What does he think?"

Toshiro nodded. "I spoke with him last evening. I noticed things getting a bit out of hand with Kurosaki, so I called him up. He said that it was our news to tell, and that whenever we were ready, we should be the ones to deliver it."

Rangiku nodded nervously. "Okay, then. I'll let him in."

**oOoOo**

Ichigo found himself seated on the comfy sofa in Toshiro and Rangiku's office, a cup of tea in front of him and a very nervous looking Rangiku and Toshiro pacing the floor.

"Listen, Kurosaki… Ichigo," Toshiro started as kindly as he could muster. Ichigo felt himself fight the instinct to faint with the surprise that Toshiro had actually used his given name to address him. "We need to speak with you about something very important. We think that, with you, er, 'after' Rangiku all the time, it's best to let you know before you do something we all regret."

Ichigo swallowed nervously. He had been expecting something like this. "Look, I'm sorry. Really. I just thought that maybe a few times out with Rangiku-san could help me and, uh, you know who, decide what to do about… well… our situations," Ichigo started, a pleading look on his face.

"Ichigo, dearest, don't worry. It's really not about that," Rangiku stated lovingly. Ichigo grew more nervous. It was not unusual to see Rangiku in a funny mood, but this was beyond all he could have imagined.

"Wh- what's it about, then?" Ichigo asked, swallowing hard.

Toshiro opened his mouth as if to speak, but promptly closed it. Finally, he said, "I think it would be best coming from Rangiku. After all, it was much more difficult a decision for her." Toshiro nodded to Rangiku and she gave a sad, but firm, nod in response.

"I suppose," she sighed softly. She turned to Ichigo, looking him directly in the eye. "You see, about two years before you were born, Toshiro and I were sent on an extended mission to the Living World. He looked considerably younger then than even now," Ichigo noticed a slight twitch in Toshiro before Rangiku continued, "but I knew him for what he's always been, not just what he looked like. And, naturally, the natural order of things took place, and we became a couple.

"One night, when we were camped out in a cave, trying to stay warm from the freezing temperatures outside, we let our semi-chaste kissing get too carried away, and got caught up in the throes of passion. We made wonderful love that night," Rangiku sighed dreamily. Toshiro seemed to be fighting back a loud, raucous laugh at Ichigo's fierce blushing, "and the next several nights afterward. When the snow outside melted away, we emerged, only to learn I was pregnant. By sheer luck, we managed to find the fabled 'Urahara Shop,' and he recommended a wonderful doctor to us."

Ichigo felt very uncomfortable, and thought he knew the direction this conversation was about to take. And he felt nauseous. Very nauseous.

Rangiku dabbed at her eyes with a tissue before continuing. "Doctor Kurosaki Isshin and his wife Masaki were wonderful people, and still a relatively newlywed couple. They had been having trouble conceiving, and were losing faith. Their next avenue, of course, was adoption," Rangiku broke into full tears now, sobbing as though her heart had just broken a thousand times over.

Toshiro patted her gently on the back and guided her to the sofa beside Ichigo. "Since we were in our gigai for the duration of our stay in the Living World, our bodies became attuned to the form of a true human. This meant that any child Rangiku might bear would be bound to the Living World, and could not return to Soul Society with us. Not without extreme measures, at least," Toshiro picked up where Rangiku could not find the strength to continue.

Ichigo swallowed hard yet again. "So, basically, you two are saying…" he trailed off, feeling the air in his lungs leaving and not returning appropriately. The blood from his brain seemed to drain away completely.

"You see, Kurosaki Isshin and Masaki were truly wonderful people. We served under Kurosaki during his time as a taicho here in Soul Society, and learned of his troubles from Urahara. His wife, who knew only what he was legally allowed by Central 46 to divulge, was a wonderful human woman with a most pleasant character. She desired a child so badly, and Rangiku and I could not simply show up in Soul Society with a child in our arms. As much as I detest it, she would have been tried as a sex offender, based simply on my appearances. That is, should anyone believe the child belonged to me," Toshiro sighed, smiling sadly.

Rangiku apparently collected herself, because she looked with sad eyes to Toshiro, and he nodded for her to continue. Ichigo felt even more sick and uncomfortable than before.

"The only request we made was to be able to give the child a name, be it a given name or a nickname. We chose Ichigo, partially because you loved when we would eat strawberries, you kicked and rolled around enthusiastically every time, and partially because we knew the name held significance with both the Kurosakis and us. You were the first son, the first miracle for all of us. And a destined protector." Rangiku looked with loving, adoring eyes to Ichigo. Ichigo thought he might cry. In fact, he gave up on thinking about it and just did it.

"Why…" he sniffled lightly, "Why would you do something like that?" he asked.

"Because," Toshiro answered, "It meant so amazingly much to us to be able to give Isshin and Masaki what they desired most, since we knew that returning here with a child meant only harm to all three of us."

Ichigo could only sit in stunned amazement, confused and shocked by the story just told to him. "Why didn't my dad, I mean, Isshin," Ichigo stopped short, the word foreign and inappropriate on his tongue, "Why didn't Pops tell me this?"

Rangiku sighed heavily. "Because, it's our story to tell."

**oOoOo–oOoOo**

"Isn't it a little early in the year for snow?" Rangiku asked softly. Toshiro took a look about the small cavern the duo had uncovered. The rock seemed barren and uninviting, the grey, cold walls reminding him of the desolation and despondency of his first meeting with Hyourinmaru.

Somehow, Rangiku managed to get a fire started, though, and they began making the best of a worsening situation. "Apparently, it isn't," Toshiro answered her, grumbling lightly.

"It must just be some freak snowstorm, then. It's only just the first of October," Rangiku agreed. "I just hope it ends soon, I'm freezing."

Toshiro allowed himself a small chuckle and smile. "It is very cold, even for me. And it seems to be growing colder by the second."

Rangiku tore herself from the entrance and set about making camp. The blankets they carried with them were light, and not going to be very good for such cold temperatures. But, if the current force of the snow held any indication, they had no other option but to make do. She laid the blankets out, ripping one to fashion pillows from some leaves and other such debris Toshiro scrounged up from about the cave.

Not that it would make much difference. The cold, hard floor would remain uncomfortable no matter what. They rummaged through their packs, looking for the rations they carried. Toshiro stabbed a piece of fish onto Hyourinmaru, much to the zanpakuto's protest, and held it over the fire. Rangiku scooted closer, hoping for a little extra warmth from the contact.

Toshiro removed the speared fish and cut it into two. He handed a piece to Rangiku, pausing momentarily as their hands made contact. She smiled brightly, trying to brush off the electricity in her veins as she forced her hand slowly away. She had not yet identified the cause of the recent surge of emotions, but guessed it probably had to do with her recent breakup from Gin.

And the day she noticed him without his shirt in the practice arena.

Rangiku sighed softly and Toshiro looked at her quizzically. He wondered if things ever felt as intense for her as it did for him. And would there ever be potential for them, without being charged for fraternization? He shook his head to clear the train of thought. "There are some dried fruits in here, as well," he told Rangiku, still staring unnecessarily. He blushed lightly and turned away to search for the fruit.

They ate in relative silence, Rangiku wearily listening for the sound of bats she just knew had to occupy the cavern deeper inside.

When she was unable to endure the silence any longer, Rangiku decided to share a bit of unnecessary information with Toshiro. Anything she could make conversation with. "You know, I once learned how to read palms," she offered, smiling uncertainly.

Toshiro looked at her. "Oh, really?" he asked. For whatever reason, the cavern and its confinement made him curious to know more. "What can you tell me?" he continued, putting his hand out, with his palm up, in front of him for Rangiku to take. He fought a shiver when she gently placed her hand below his.

"Well, Taicho, your palms are more square than rectangular, which means you're practical and have good reasoning abilities, as well as hardworking. And you need to be needed. Your fingers flex easily and naturally, so you adapt to new things well. The fingers are long, meaning that you are mentally alert with an insatiable curiosity. You enjoy puzzles and are very intelligent," Rangiku announced. She turned Toshiro's hand some, getting a better glimpse at everything laid before her.

Toshiro pointed to a line on the face of his palm. "Isn't this one supposed to be the life line or something?" Rangiku nodded and Toshiro continued, "Doesn't that mean that my life is going to be… kind of short? I mean, it's not very long…"

Rangiku laughed happily. "Not quite," she smiled, "it just tells more about your personality. Do you see how it starts here under your index finger and sweeps downward?" she pointed a long, slender finger to a spot on Toshiro's palm and he nodded. "That means that you have a need to be acknowledged, to be recognized. And you have repressed your desires to be outgoing and generous. Your head line, right her, is very long. You're open to learning and have great perception abilities. Because it is relatively straight, it means you're very logical." 

"Okay…" Toshiro said carefully, not sure he believed everything Rangiku was interpreting was actually this palm reading business or just from knowing him so long. "Is that all?"

"If you want it to be, I suppose. Although your heart line is kind of short. That tells me that you take love, relationships, and," Rangiku swallowed nervously, not sure why she was nervous, and continued, "that you take sex very seriously." She lowered her eyes from Toshiro's gaze. "You're passionate… and committed to whoever you're with…" She sensed Toshiro instinctively leaning closer, the timbre of her voice growing lower as she kept talking.

Trying to continue, she pointed to a few tiny lines on the outside edge of his palm, "These used to be known as Marriage Lines. Now we call them affection lines. They tell me that you are cautious about who you commit yourself to, and can be your own worst enemy in a relationship… But, you shouldn't feel like you have to prove anything to anyone, especially me…" she whispered.

He clasped their hands, blushing again. "How can I not feel like I have to prove to everyone how good I can be? Look at me… I'm… short, and young, and people still treat me like a kid…" he sighed and Rangiku looked him in the eye again.

"But, you're not a kid. You just missed out on most of your childhood. You're intelligent, and skilled, and… amazing…" she sighed as she closed the distance between their lips.

Toshiro nearly jumped from the surprise of a long-held dream coming true. Nervously, he followed Rangiku's lead and opened his mouth, giving in to the electrical sensations. Hands followed hands, and he found himself with an arm wrapped tightly around Rangiku's middle, her hands keen on gently tugging and running through his hair.

Wanting something she had not had the pleasure of for a while now, Rangiku gently lifted the shirt Toshiro was wearing up, allowing her hands to feel what the 'Real World' clothes hid so well. Her heart pounded in her chest as Toshiro pulled away. For a fleeting instant she knew she would be charged in insubordination, before he removed the shirt and returned to their kisses.

The beating of Toshiro's heart rivaled Rangiku's. He knew she could at least feel it, if not hear the noise he heard in his ears. She trailed a stream of kisses down his chest and he nearly stopped breathing. Not really sure how to act next, he wove his fingers into her hair and gently forced her lips back to his. In the midst of the kiss, she placed his hand at the hem of her own blouse, encouraging him to explore. Lightly he began running his hands across her stomach just enough to elicit a grin and a small moan.

"Taicho, I know you're braver than that," Rangiku teased, causing Toshiro to blush deeply and scowl. "Just… let it feel good. We won't do anything we're not ready for." The moment dazed, but not fully broken, she resumed her kissing of his abdomen. Toshiro immediately sank back into the feeling, gathering his courage and exploring yet further.

Soon enough they were undressed, lying on the blankets, Toshiro nervously waiting for what he no longer could fight back. Encouraging him with another deep, sultry kiss, he moved inside her, adjusting quickly to the wonder of the new sensation. They began a steady pace, moving together, enjoying the sensation of one another. She kissed him deeply again, trying to make him understand that he could do no wrong this night. That he was just perfect the way he was, youth and all.

Toshiro and Rangiku breathed heavily, now lying beside one another. He sighed happily again. "That was amazing," he whispered.

"Thank you, Taicho," she replied, equally happy and excited. The air began growing chillier and she sat up to pull her tee shirt and panties back on. Toshiro appeared worried as he looked up at her. "I just don't want anything that might be sharing our new home to get any ideas that they have access to what you do," she grinned, successfully gaining the bright blush she so adored. Staring lecherously at Toshiro, she added, "You might want to do the same. Can't have something biting you, can I? It'd ruin my fun."

Still blushing, Toshiro followed her advice and stepped back into his pants before lying down with her again. They rested in each other's arms, finally allowing sleep to overcome them as Rangiku softly explained more of what she knew about palm reading.

When they awoke the next morning, to spend the day enjoying everything about the other's company they could, neither expected the excitement, thrill, and horror of the surprise that would await them when they made it out of their cavern.

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Notes;

The info about Palm Reading comes from the book _Palm Reading, A Little Guide to Life's Secrets,_ by Dennis Fairchild, published by Running Press. I bought my copy at Hasting's.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** This is going to be set in my normal bleach-verse, with Ichigo not-yet fully instated as a taicho, but basically missing a ceremony and all. Rukia will be his second, of course, as is the norm for my fics, with Urahara and Yoruichi retaking the Twelfth (because I don't like that nutter, either). This will be more realistic, with Ichigo and Rukia as Third Division heads (rather than my precious Gin), Renji and Shuuhei as Ninth Division, and Madarame and Yumichika as Fifth Division (first and third seats, respectively). Just so everyone knows. Also, I've fallen out of keeping up with the manga/anime, so, some things are no longer cannon. You'll survive. Lol. _

_Thank you for reading! Hope you all enjoy!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

"This can't be possible…" Ichigo sighed as he slid down the wall outside his division. When he couldn't take any more of the stress and anxiety of being in the Tenth Division office, he ran out screaming. He took a turn down an alley way and met Zaraki and Yachiru and for once in his life was happy to fight the giant of a man, and reveled in relieving some of the stress, anger, and outright unhappiness. After leaving Zaraki bruised and bloodied, and himself in no better shape, he took off running again, this time finding his way to the his Third Division office.

Rukia looked up from her desk, hearing light sobs coming from the porch. Very curious, she cautiously approached the door and peeked out, only to find Ichigo huddled up with his knees to his chest. "Ichigo?" she asked, her surprise sounding very sharp, loud, and unwelcome to her own ears.

"Ru-Rukia?" Ichigo cried, struggling to get to his feet and trying vainly to look like it hadn't been him who was crying. His face coloured and he looked bashfully to Rukia. "Erm, uh, hey."

"Ichigo, are you alright?" Rukia asked, her violet eyes showing a deep concern for the young man before her.

"I'm… I'm… No. I'm not alright. I'm really…" Ichigo began growling lowly to himself, and before Rukia could stop him, he'd punched a column of the porch, cracking it nicely, and his hand with it. Rukia sighed and shook her head.

"Men," she muttered under her breath. "Sometimes I don't know why I like you at all, Ichigo." Ichigo glowered at her but allowed her to take his hand and bandage it and the other lesions lightly before she led him off to the Fourth Division.

Some time later, after having his hand and other wounds properly treated and being given some form of pain medication, a loose-lipped – and somewhat loopy – Ichigo decided to tell Rukia just how pretty he thought her, asked her to lean low and kissed her (aiming for her mouth and missing, hitting her painfully red cheek), and then spilled his guts to her over his encounter with Toshiro and Rangiku earlier in the day. Rukia sat in rapt attention, her mouth opening wider with every detail Ichigo poured out, until she, too, was in tears.

"Hey," Ichigo slurred in an uncharacteristic attempt at being suave, "Don't cry, pretty Rukia. I don't like seeing you cry. This is my story, you know? I'm the only one who should be upset." This caused Rukia to only cry harder and fling her arms around Ichigo in a tight hug.

"But, Ichigo, someone should have told you this before. How do you know it's not some elaborate prank of Rangiku-san's?"

"Because, I didn't have my mom's hair. I have Rangiku's hair. And… and I don't know, but it all makes sense!" Ichigo yelled, only just remembering the tender state of his hand and luckily not hitting the wall, or anything, again.

"Let's go talk to Urahara, see if he still has the birth records for any shinigami-born child. He would have been in the living world at the time, maybe he knows something about it?" Rukia suggested, grasping at straws to make any sense of how what Ichigo told her could even be possible.

"Alright, then. But, I'm tired. I want to take a nap first," Ichigo replied. Rukia nodded as he grasped her hand in his good one and slipped off into a light slumber.

**oOoOo**

"Urahara-taicho," Rukia bowed, smiling politely as she and Ichigo entered the Twelfth Division. "We've come to ask about any records of shinigami born children in the last sixteen to twenty years. Especially those born in the living world."

"Oh, I see. So they finally told you, did they? I was wondering if it would ever come up. Shouldn't have been chasing Rangiku-san's skirt, Ichigo. Tisk, tisk," Urahara smiled his creepy smile behind his fan, continuing to 'tisk' for several seconds. "If you will be so kind as to wait here, I'll fetch you what you want to know."

Ichigo felt his stomach sink again. And whether because of the medication, his conscious realization of how he'd acted with Rukia before, or from the realization that this wasn't some elaborate joke, he rushed to the nearest trash bin and vomited. Rukia stopped the nearest division member and asked for them to fetch a wet washcloth and a glass of water. She helped Ichigo into a sitting position on the floor, thanking the shinigami for bringing the things so quickly as she began assisting Ichigo as much as possible.

Urahara returned only a few minutes later, and after a long glance at Ichigo suggested that they get some fresh air by walking to the Tenth Division. Ichigo nodded weakly. Rukia helped him up, and the trio set out for the Tenth.

**oOoOo**

"They're back, taicho," Rangiku said, feeling the presence of Ichigo's reiatsu alongside Rukia's and Urahara's.

"I know. At least it doesn't seem like Ichigo wants us dead this time. At least not yet."

Urahara presented the requested documents, noting how extremely quiet the walk over had been, then made himself comfortable on the sofa alongside Rukia and Ichigo.

"Well, Ichigo, would you like to hear more of the story?" Toshiro asked.

Rukia tried to hide her curiosity while Ichigo gave a weak nod.

**oOoOo—oOoOo**

It had been nearly five weeks since they had been stranded in the little cave, snow falling harder and harder, looking like it would never stop. A break in the weather finally came and Toshiro and Rangiku wasted no time getting out and finding better shelter. They managed to find the nearest town and caught a train into Tokyo, attempting to find Urahara's shop. They had heard rumor of Urahara, and how he could get supplies from Soul Society and other things, not strictly legal, necessarily, to benefit shinigami. Finally finding the discreet building, Rangiku knocked lightly on the door, her excitement for clean water and fresh food transferring to her ever bouncing chest.

Urahara greeted them with his trademark grin behind a fan. "Welcome to my meager store, and my ever so humble abode," he chirruped. "What can I help you with?"

"Well, for starters, you can tell us where to get a hot meal and something to drink," Rangiku beamed.

"Right this way, my dear lady," Urahara batted his eyelashes at Rangiku as he motioned for her and Toshiro to have a seat at a bar in the next room. "Tessai, we're having two guests for dinner. Unless Yoruichi makes it back in time, after all. She has been gone for some time…"

Urahara continued mumbling to himself as he walked off into another room. Tessai set to work making and serving food and sodas to the two visitors, graciously receiving Rangiku's compliments on his cooking. Though Toshiro was decidedly less enthusiastic, he, too expressed his gratitude for such a delicious meal. Urahara let Rangiku and Toshiro a room for the night, and Tessai took extra care to make the futons soft and comfortable.

Rangiku waited for Toshiro to bathe before getting a long-awaited hot bath herself, enjoying the soothing sensations of the hot water on her sore muscles. She munched on some candies and browsed a borrowed magazine as she drifted off to sleep, Toshiro's arm firmly around her waist.

The morning found Rangiku lying in bed until late, unwilling to get up until the pain in her back and stomach and the nausea went away. Which, she noted, they apparently were in no hurry to do. When she did finally chance getting up later in the morning, she rushed right to the toilet, feeling the need to vomit but never succeeding. Tessai brought her a bowl of rice and a lemon-lime soda to help calm her stomach.

"I think you should see a doctor, Matsumoto-san," he told her, his eyes full of concern for his patron. "I've never been responsible for illness due to my cooking, but if that is the cause, I hope you will see to it soon."

Rangiku nodded and smiled to him. "I don't think it's that. It's probably from all the horrible stuff we had to eat while we were trapped in that cave."

"Nevertheless, Rangiku, he's right. We could probably both use a good checkup after that adventure. Who knows what we could have caught in there?" Toshiro replied, shivering at the idea of what else might have existed in the cave.

A short exchange later Toshiro found himself seated on a gurney in a doctor's office, waiting to see this Doctor Kurosaki Isshin that Urahara spoke so highly about. Rangiku was in the next room over, probably getting looked at now. Urahara knocked on the door and let himself in, grinning as usual.

"Mind if I take a look at something, my dear Hitsugaya-kun?" he asked, grinning broader when Toshiro bristled. "You see, these gigai you're wearing are some of my creations. They bond to your spiritual form, and make it so that you can slip in and out of sight of the normal humans at will. The bond lasts for twenty-one months, give or take a few days, and then you can never use them again. I've only tried them on myself, Tessai, and Yoruichi, so I'm eager to see what happens on other people. Did I mention that they can altogether hide your reiatsu?" Urahara rambled off quickly enough to leave Toshiro no room for questions.

"That explains why no one could seem to find us in that god-forsaken cave," Toshiro grumbled. "But, what exactly do you want with us and our gigais?"

"Now, now, Toshiro-kun! No need to get hostile! I simply want to take a few measurements and observe what happens as things progress. Particularly Rangiku-san." Toshiro was just about to ask exactly what he was getting at when Isshin walked in. "Oh, the doctor is here. I should get going. Doctor-patient confidentiality and all that, you know!"

Toshiro bit back a string of choice words as Urahara turned on his heel and left.

"Kind of a strange character, isn't he?" Isshin said by way of greeting. He introduced himself and attempted to make Toshiro more comfortable by explaining what he was doing as he went along. Toshiro was greatly surprised when Isshin inquired about Soul Society and how things were going. Toshiro countered with a question of his own, asking how Isshin knew who he and Rangiku really were.

"Um, well," Isshin scratched the back of his head nervously, "You see, long story short, I used to be one of the tiachos. Got exiled, and ended up here, happily married to a perfectly human woman who knows nothing about my true past, and trying to settle in and start a family. Which is not going well. But, I'm sure that's not something you really cared to hear, now is it. Anyway, back to your exam. Your heart and lungs sound fine, there are no visible signs of illness, blood pressure, oxygen, and temperature are good. Basically, unless you develop some symptoms later, you appear to be in perfect health." Isshin rambled quickly, obviously embarrassed and nervous, as though he'd divulged too much information.

Toshiro nodded. "I'm going to draw some blood, just to make sure everything there is in good condition, and then we'll be finished." Isshin opened a drawer and pulled out a kit. He wasted no time drawing and labeling the blood samples. "Let me just drop these off in the office to be sent to the lab, and I'll be back to finish up."

Toshiro waited patiently for Isshin to return, expecting Isshin to bring back a sheet of paper with information regarding his checkup and to tell him that he could leave. Instead, after several minutes of waiting, he heard a shrill cry of "That's not supposed to be possible!" coming from Rangiku's room, followed by the worst bout of crying he could imagine. Rather than waiting for Isshin to return, Toshiro jumped off the gurney and ran to Rangiku's room, throwing open the door and making his way quickly to her side.

"Oh, taicho!" she cried and flung her arms around Toshiro's neck, burying her head in the crook of his neck and shoulder and sobbing uncontrollably. "Please, please, don't be mad," she continued sobbing, "I didn't know it was possible. Unohana said it wasn't!"

Toshiro only managed to look more bewildered. He whirled his head around to face the direction of a woman's soft voice when he heard, "I heard the yells, so I thought I would come see if I could help."

Isshin nodded, looking slightly embarrassed. "If you gentlemen could please give us a moment?" Toshiro reluctantly tore himself from Rangiku's embrace and stepped out with Isshin. They both sat on a small sofa in the waiting area.

"I suppose you'd like to know what's going on with your girl, wouldn't you?" Isshin finally asked when they no longer heard crying from Rangiku's room. Toshiro gave him a look that said he did want to know, but he was scared of hearing it. "Well, you shouldn't really be worried, you know. It's really more considered a happy thing. But, you and your lady friend there are going to be having a baby soon."

Toshiro felt his face go pale. "A… a baby?" he gasped. Isshin nodded, smiling. "I… I don't… know what to say…"

"Matsumoto-san seems very worried. And I don't blame her. It can be tricky being pregnant and confined to a gigai. And then there's Soul Society to deal with, and the stupid-ass backwards rules about who can fuck and who can't and what happens. But, don't worry. You have Masaki and me to help, as well as Urahara and his employees," Isshin smiled again. "I think that congratulations are in order. So, congratulations."

Toshiro nodded and whispered a thank you, the blank stare on his face directed at the floor.

Isshin left him to think for a bit as he headed back to see about his other patient. At least no one had fainted. Yet.

"Ah, my dear Masaki, what can I do to help you and our lovely patient here?"

"I think she could use a can of soda. And maybe a warm blanket," Masaki smiled brightly.

Isshin retreated to fulfill his wife's request. "I want to thank you, Kurosaki-san," Rangiku started.

"Please, call me Masaki."

"Masaki-san. Thank you. I just… don't know what we're going to do. I mean… this could only be bad for us when we return to Soul Society," Rangiku burst into tears again.

"Soul Society?" Masaki asked. Rangiku nodded. "I've heard some of this place. I think it's time my husband and I had a little chat. But, I shouldn't trouble you with that. It's not going to help you relax at all for me to concern you with my troubles. Here, lie down. I'll fluff your pillow."

"I wonder how taicho is doing?" Rangiku wondered aloud.

Masaki laughed lightly. "I think he's taking the news better than you expected. In fact, I'm sure I saw him smile a time or two."

Rangiku made herself comfy on the bed. When Toshiro returned Masaki excused herself to have a few words with Isshin. As Toshiro and Rangiku discussed their unexpected news, they found themselves laughing intermittently when they overheard Masaki scolding Isshin for withholding information.

"Let's just sleep on it tonight. We can talk to Urahara more tomorrow. Then we can decide what to do," Toshiro suggested as they walked back to the Urahara shop. Rangiku nodded in agreement.

"Let's do that."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:**__ Look! I updated another story! And, yes, I realize that probably all of my characters are OOC. But, honestly, don't you think you might act a little… funny if you just found out you were adopted? All I'm asking is that you don't yell at me until you've considered all the emotions and things involved. Like I've always been told, "You never know how you would react until you are in that situation."_

_Thank you for reading, and thank you for sticking in there. _

_Oh, and one other thing: I'm not condemning anyone who has ever had an abortion. I don't believe it is the best option, but I've not been in a situation where that was an option (I've never been pregnant, and it's a very likely possibility I never can be). So my opinion on that doesn't mean anything. And I promise not to hate someone simply because she/his gf/wife had an abortion. That's just a shitty thing for me to do, act that way. However, the biggest reason, and I will elaborate on this later, that I feel like few of the shinigami women would want to terminate a pregnancy is that they see so much death and destruction of life to begin with. It seems like they would be especially prone to wanting to ensure as much life as possible. Especially when it is rumored to be so difficult to conceive as shinigami in the first place. _

_Now, back to happier news. Thank you for reading. I feel like I've accomplished something lately, at work and in writing. I was all giggly and excited just a few nights ago, going, "I'm going to go write. I wanna write! Omigod! I'm gonna go write!" I'm pretty sure my cats thought I was stupid. Lol. _

_By the way, lonely crazy-cat-lady-in-training seeks like-minded man for company and… other things… ;) _

_Thanks for reading and reviewing! Much love!  
-Rachel Noelle_

**oOoOo—RN—oOoOo**

Ichigo lay in his bed, the blankets pulled up over his head, hoping that would protect him from the day's events. The reality of everything was just so difficult to grasp, much less to bear. He felt a flurry of emotions he'd never experienced before. He wanted to cry, he wanted to yell, he wanted everything to be untrue, and he wanted his mother. He wanted someone to comfort him. The state he was in he would have let Zaraki hug him. Maybe even Byakuya.

Ichigo lay in silence for some time, drifting in and out of sleep. He heard a soft knock on his door, and a softer voice calling his name.

"Ichigo?" It was Rukia. He smiled and pulled his covers down some.

"I'm awake," he replied.

"I thought I heard you crying again," Rukia said, frowning, "So, I brought you some warm milk and a few cookies."

"I haven't been crying," Ichigo huffed, knowing Rukia saw through the lie. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking. And even more not sleeping." Ichigo sighed heavily with despair, "And… there's that stupid taicho meeting first thing in the morning. Ukitake sou-taicho seems to think we need to order food from Orihime…"

"What? Ichigo, I think you must still be feeling odd from the medication. I thought the memo said the meeting was about new equipment?" Rukia replied bemusedly.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Right. That," Ichigo managed, noticing he was beginning to fall into a calm, pleasant sleep with Rukia in the room. In a fit of insanity, be it from the medications, the intense desire he held for Rukia locked away where no one could see it, or some other force of the universe intervening, he turned the covers of his bed back to allow someone else in and asked, "Rukia, will you lie down with me?"

Rukia thanked the gods for the darkness to hide her blush as she whispered a soft "Are you sure?" before crawling beneath the covers and allowing Ichigo to snuggle up to her, his arm draping across her waist loosely. Within moments, both were sound asleep, lost in peaceful dreams, the moonlight kissing them softly through the gap in the curtains.

**oOoOo**

The morning sun and a blaring alarm brought both young (by appearance, if not by age) shinigami out of their slumber, sitting up, hearts pounding. They shared a blush, neither one willing to mention the fact that they had awoken in the same bed, much less discuss how it came to happen.

"Um… We should get ready, you're supposed to come with me," Ichigo managed clumsily.

"I- Right. I'll just go… do that…" With that, Rukia disappeared in a blaze of shunpo, leaving wind blowing in the wake of her rapid disappearance. Ichigo scratched his head before drawing a deep breath and beginning his morning routine.

**oOoOo**

The meeting, as usual, was long, rather boring, and somewhere Ichigo would rather not be, it seemed. Rangiku and Toshiro stood near Ichigo and Rukia, Rangiku observing the younger shinigami closely. Neither were fully attentive and obviously preoccupied, so she ran a brief summary when Ichigo's opinion was required, feeding him lines and information. When the vote to approve the equipment designs and budget came around, she barked a soft "Vote 'Yes'" to Ichigo, who did as instructed.

Toshiro hung around after the meeting a bit, discussing some boring detail with a couple of other captains, allowing Rangiku a chance to meet Ichigo and Rukia in the gardens leading from the meeting room in the Thirteenth.

"Ichigo," Rangiku called after his retreating back. He turned to face her, mouthing a weak response. "Would you like to have dinner with Toshiro and me tonight? There's a new place in the fourth district we wanted to try. I hear it's good. Meet us there at six. Bring Rukia, too." Ichigo nodded, suddenly looking half afraid. "I promise we're not going to tell you she's your sister," Rangiku laughed merrily (later she found herself thinking the joke to be in poor taste), watching the other two retreat to their division with haste.

"Well, did he agree to come?" Toshiro asked, slipping an arm around Rangiku's waist.

"Yes. I told him to bring Rukia, too. I know I'm not psychic or anything, but I can tell she brings him comfort. I just wish he'd tell her how he feels about her," Rangiku sighed wistfully, "But, then again, maybe he doesn't know yet…"

**oOoOo**

"Bizarre" was the first word Rangiku found to describe the little pub. It was very different from what you normally came across in Soul Society. Someone called it "Mexican," and they served very different foods. Rangiku vaguely recalled visiting a "Mexican" restaurant somewhere once before. There had been an argument between some people in the booth near where she and Toshiro had sat regarding if it was true Mexican food or something someone was calling "Tex-Mex." Whatever that was.

Nevertheless, the four shinigami sat at a table and happily dined on sampler platters. Rukia laughed long and hard at Ichigo and Toshiro eating spicy peppers (the likes of which they had apparently never come across in Soul Society) and gulping down three glasses of water before a server offered them some milk, telling them water only makes it worse. Rangiku ordered drinks for everyone, and she and Rukia chatted happily about the next events of the SWA while Ichigo looked on, silently nursing his drink. (1)

There was a lull in the conversation, giving Ichigo the opportunity to ask "So, uh, can I hear some more of this, uh, story?"

Rangiku would have teased him about his expression if not for the seriousness of the situation. Oh, well. She would save it for another day. Like the one where she finally cornered him about Rukia.

"Of course," Toshiro replied. "But perhaps we should pay the check and head back to our quarters." The bill was paid and the four left, walking slowly to Toshiro and Rangiku's home.

"In short," Toshiro began, "We spoke with Urahara as soon as we woke the next morning. He told us what we could do, and we had to make a choice…"

**oOoOo**

"So, what exactly are our options, Urahara-san?" Rangiku asked, nervous.

"Well, as you know, you have a few choices. One, you can follow in Kurosaki-san's shoes and leave Soul Society. Two, you can return to Soul Society with a child and face certain punishment, possibly death. Or, three, you can terminate the pregnancy." Urahara sat on a stool at the head of the bar in his shop, for once looking and sounding serious.

Rangiku began crying heavily. "I just don't know, Taicho! I don't want to leave Soul Society, and we can't go back with a baby, and how on earth could we end it? It's a baby, for crying out loud. I just… why is that the only option that doesn't end with our deaths? But someone still has to die. It's not fair!" Toshiro sat holding her as she cried, not saying anything.

"Urahara, how could you not tell them there's a fourth option?" Yoruichi admonished, hitting Urahara on the head with his own fan.

"What fourth option?" Urahara replied, looking frightened.

"Adoption. According to our research, the baby will be born human, and the only way to get him into Soul Society after that is, well… But, since the baby will be human, and there are, I don't know, a gazillion couples out there who want a baby, there's the fourth option: adoption," Yoruichi explained. "I can't believe you didn't think of it yourself, Kisuke. I mean, what with Kurosaki-kun being such a close friend, and they've been trying for a baby for almost four years."

Rangiku managed to stop the tears to hear Yoruichi. "I… don't know. I mean, it's a wonderful idea, but is that what we want to do?"

Yoruichi walked over to Rangiku and hugged her tightly. "Give yourselves a couple of days, or even a few weeks, to think about it. Sounds to me like it's going to be this or leaving Soul Society, am I right?" Rangiku nodded and shook her head, unable to speak, not knowing anything except that she was a death god who had managed to create a life, and she did not want to see that life ended like so very many others.

**oOoOo**

After hearing only a small part of the "story", as they had all taken to calling it, a sudden, intense desire came over Ichigo to rest. Most likely it was a combination of still being in shock over the news, him being suddenly grateful to Yoruichi, and the lack of sleep the night before.

Ichigo was dressed and ready to climb into his bed when he heard a familiar soft knock on the door. He called for his visitor to come in, greeting her with a warm smile.

"I brought you some more milk and cookies," Rukia said, smiling, a light pink tinge appearing on her cheeks. "It seemed to help you rest last night, so I thought you might like some more." They both recognized the slight exaggeration for what it was, considering the milk had not been touched the night before.

Ichigo nodded. "Sounds good." He took a cookie, dunked it in the milk, and helped himself to a large bite. He dunked the remainder of his cookie then shoved it in Rukia's face, laughing happily at the sound of surprise she made. She had the dignity and wherewithal to set the tray of milk and cookies down before a short tussle ended with her punching Ichigo mildly in the arm. Ichigo put on his best pout and whined, "Now you have to kiss it and make it better." He smiled brazenly, wondering just what the heck he thought he was doing flirting so openly with Rukia.

Never one to back down from a challenge, and seeing Ichigo's ploy for the challenge it was, Rukia leant forward and placed a soft kiss on Ichigo's wounded arm. "There," she responded mockingly, "Does the ickle baby-kins feel all better?"

"No, not yet," Ichigo replied, a darkness in his eyes Rukia was unfamiliar with, but excited by. Unaware she was backed up to a wall, with no place to go, Rukia stood silent, her eyes challenging Ichigo for his rebuttal. "But, I'm about to," Ichigo mumbled, leaning ever closer and pressing his lips to hers.

**oOoOo**

Rangiku was alone in the office when Ichigo knocked on the door. She swallowed hard and called for him to come in. No doubt he was wanting to hear more of the story, but she didn't know if she could tell it fully on her own. At least not without blubbering through it so badly she'd have to retell it.

"Um, Rangiku-san?" Ichigo questioned, nervous. "Is Toshiro here?"

"No, he's not. He's out doing drills with the Seats. Is there something I can do?" she asked, trying hard to keep her voice steady.

"I… No, I mean, not if you don't want to, that is," Ichigo fumbled over the words.

"You came to hear more, right?" she asked. Ichigo nodded. "Where's Rukia?"

Ichigo blushed crimson. "She's, ah, asleep. She doesn't know I left…"

"I see," Rangiku grinned. It was about time. She didn't think them ready for sex, given her penchant for bad luck, and it might have been genetic, but it seemed like they'd finally overcome the first big hurdle. "That explains those bruises on your neck. Small, but definitely noticeable." She winked conspiratorially.

Rangiku didn't think Ichigo's face could get any darker, but it did. He huffed and grumbled something unintelligible. "It was just a few kisses," he muttered.

Rangiku raised an eyebrow. A few, huh? Not likely. But, Ichigo had been given enough grief for the moment. "Well, Ichigo, take a seat. Toshiro's gone, and until Rukia finds you here, we have it all to ourselves."

**oOoOo**

"So, how did Kurosaki-san even come to decide to check for, you know, you being pregnant?" Toshiro asked Rangiku a couple of nights later as they lay on their futon in the Urahara shop.

Rangiku blushed a little, mumbled something about 'maybe mentioned how good you are at sex, especially for a virgin' and finally told him, "He said it was pretty routine. Something he always does during routine exams for women. And the fact that I have no freaking clue when I should be menstruating in this stupid gigai."

Toshiro made a little "Oh" of understanding with his mouth. "I'm really that good?" he asked, cheeks coloring brightly, "I mean, I kind of figured we just didn't have a lot else to do.."

Rangiku laughed lightly. "Well, that would be why we had sex so often, yes," she leaned close and softly kissed Toshiro on the lips, "but, rest assured, I wouldn't have tried it more than twice if you weren't any good."

Toshiro broke away from a kiss. "Twice?" he asked.

"The first time for the nerves, the second time to actually get it right," Rangiku replied.

And get it right he apparently did, as they found themselves in the midst of another round of love making to make a whore blush with shame. (2)

**oOoOo–RN–oOoOo**

**Notes:**

1 – I don't know for sure science has proved this, but I can say that in my experience, you should follow the advice.

2 – I don't mean this in a derogatory fashion (like, "she's such a whore"), but seriously as a woman's profession. And, well, "prostitute" just doesn't have the same ring to it. Sorry, really.


End file.
